fanfiction EXO who should i love? chapter 2
by valerie tjio
Summary: apakah rahasia kai dan sulli akan ter-ungkap begitu saja?apa kai akan menyerah mendapatkan krystal karena rahasia nya yang sudah terbongkar?lanjutkan ceritanya di 'who should i love'chapter 2


(who should i love?)

by:valerie

chapter 2

'MWO?sulli tunangan sama kai"krystal tak sengaja menjatuhkan snack nya dan sulli sontak melihat ke arah jatuhnya snack itu.' kenapa juga harus aku jatuhin snack'krystal masih berusaha sembunyi di belakang pohon besar,kai yang merasa curiga melepas tangan sulli dan berjalan pelan ke pohon besar itu,krystal yang merasa ada orang yang berjalan mendekatinya langsung melihat krystal berlari "yah..jung soo jung berhenti di situ"kai menyusul krystal dan meniggalkan sulli yang masih menangis."YAH…jung soo jung"kai memegang tangan krystal yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangan nya,krystal akhirnya memutar badan nya dan melakukan eye contact "mwo?"Tanya krystal seperti tidak melakukan apa pun."yah..kamu masih bisa sampai kau menyebarkan gossip tentang pembicaraan tidak.." "apa kalau tidak apa?lagian itu bukan itu aku nyebarin hal yang belum tentu ada atau terjadi kalo ini kan artinya terserah aku mau aku apaain"krystal melepaskan tangan nya dan berjalan ke kelas dengan senyum penuh kemenangan." aneh"kai hanya bisa menggerutu sambil menendang batu kecil yang berada di sebelahnya lalu kembali ke taman menemui sulli."sulli ya,jangan menangis,sebentar lagi kita akan masuk pergi dulu ya"kai membalikan badan nya tetapi sulli memegang tangan nya lagi."siapa…siapa yeoja yang kamu suka sekarang"Tanya sulli sambil menatap kai dengan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata."aku tidak menyukai aku tertarik dengan seorang yeoja"jawab kai tenang."siapa yeoja itu"Tanya sulli lagi."kamu sudah mengenal nya"kai melepaskantangan nya dari gengaman sulli dan meniggalkan sulli di taman yang maish kai pergi sulli menghapus air matanya dan memikirkan siapa yeoja yang sudah membuat kai kemali ke kelasnya dengan mata yang masih sembab dan membuat orang-orang bertanya-tanya."Victoria-sshi kenapa kamu terlambat?"Tanya krystal yang melihat Victoria datang."ban mobil ku bocor jadi aku harus jalan kaki"Victoria tersenyum lebar."terus kok kamu senyum?"tanya krystal yang di buat bingung oleh senyuman Victoria."tadi aku ketemu nichkhun oppa,terus aku dianter sampe sekolah"Victoria terus tersenyum lebar."aigggooo"krystal hanya bisa mendengar perkataan istirahat krystal dan Victoria pergi ke kantin,di kantin krystal vegetable ommelete dan Victoria membeli chiken mereka menikmati makanan mereka kai datang dan menarik tangan krystal,Victoria yang bingung melihat krystal ditarik oleh juga melihat krystal yang ditarik oleh kai juga merasa bingung tetapi sulli masih tidak bisa melihat kai kartena hatinya yang maih tersakiti oleh percakapan nya dengan kai." "kai melepas gengaman nya dan menatap mata krystal."apa kamu menyebarkan nya?"selidik kai."aishhh kau menggangu makan siang ku dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini"krystal yang kesal karena merasa makan siang nya dingangu dengan pertanyaan gk penting."cepat jawab pertanyaan ku"kai yang juga terlihat ingin mendengar jawaban krystal."emang nya kenapa sih kalo aku sebarin kalian kan juga sudah terikat oleh janji apalagi sebentar lagi kalian mau nikah seluruh dunia juga bakalan tau"krystal menjawab kai dengan santai."karena aku gk suka sama dia sekarang cepat jawab"bentak kai yang sudah mulai tak sabar."jelas,la kamu kan suka mempermainkan yeoja"kata krystal pelan."MWO?"kai yang mendengar ucapan krystal."anniya,gk aku gk bilang ke siapa-siapa"krystal langsung meniggalkan kai."krystal-sshi kalian lagi ngapain?"Tanya Victoria yang melihat krystal datang."anniya"krystal menjawab singkat pertanyaan Victoria dan segera memakan ommeletnya sampai habis lalu sehun datang dan duduk di sebelah krystal."sehun oppa?"krystal yang terkejut."aiggooo enak banget ya hidup mu habis di datengin pangeran dari surga sekarang dateng lagi pangeran dari dunia mimpi"Victoria yang iri hanya bisa melanjutkan makan."mwo pangeran dari surga itu siapa?"Tanya sehun."kai oppa"Victoria menjawab singkat pertanyaan sehun dan melanjutkan makan."krystal ngapain kai ke kelas mu?"selidik sehun."anniya,gwaencana hanya mengurus masalah"krystal tersenyum dan sehun hanya membalasnya tersenyum memperhatikan krystal makan,krystal yang menyadari sehun terus melihat nya makan "oppa,oppa mau?"krystal menyodorkan ommeletnya."anniya,oppa sudah tuh mayonnaise nya belepotan"sehun mengelap mayonnaise di bibir krystal dan membuat Victoria tersenyum sendiri."masih ada oppa?"cek krystal sambil menggosok bibirnya."anniya,lanjutin makan aja"sehun hanya melihat krystal dengan penuh pulang sekolah krystal harus pulang sekolah karena appanya masih harus mengurus file-file penting dan membuat soal masih berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk mencari taksi."krystal-sshi mau bareng?"Tanya seorang namja yang berada di sepeda montor sport dengan helm di kepalanya."nuguya?"Tanya krystal itu membuka helm nya dan memperlihatkan sosok namja."kai?"krystal yang bingung."iya,mau bareng gak?"Tanya kai tanpa tidak menjawab nya dan melihat sekeliling dan tidak ada satu pun taksi yang lewat." "Krystal naik di sepeda montor kai dan kai langsung melajukan sepeda montor nya cepat."kai pelan-pelan"krystal yang ketakutan memeluk kai erat."deg..deg..deg"jantung kai berdetak lebih cepat.'ada apa dengan aku sudah sering dipeluk oleh rasanya kali ini berbeda?'kai memelankan laju sepeda montornya agar krystal melepas pelukan di rumah krystal,krystal turun dari sepda montor kai "gomaho,atas tumpangan nya"krystal kai memerah melihat krystal tersenyum tapi karena helm yang dipakai nya krystal tidak bisa melihat wajah kai,"ne,aku pulang dulu"kai langsung mengemudikan sepeda montornya cepat dan membuat rambut krystal yang panjang berkibar."aishhh,rambutku"krystal membetulkan rambutnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya."eomma,appa pulang rada sore"krystal segera duduk di meja makan dan melihat masakan yang dibuat oleh eomma nya."wae?kenapa appa pulang sore?"Tanya eomma krystal sambil membawa dduk-galbi yang baru saja selesai di masak."katanya ada urusan"krystal langsung memakan seaweed soup dan dduk galbi itu dengan lahap karena perutnya yang kelaparan "aigoo pelan-pelan makan nya"eomma krystal menuangkan krystal segelas air putih dan memberikan nya pada yang sudah selesai makan segera mandi dan menonton drama nya sampai pukul 3 sore lalu krystal tertidur lelap."tok..tok"terdengar suara ketukan dari jendela yang merasa terngangu terbangun dan berjalan ke asal suara,krystal membuka korden jendela nya dan mendapati sehun yang sudah berada du pohon dekat dengan jendela krystal."oppa,ngapain di sini?"Tanya krystal yang terkejut."nanti aja,sekarang aku masuk ke kamar mu ya,aku sudah berada di ambang kematian"sehun meloncat dari pohon ke jendela krystal."oppa,ngapain oppa ke sini?"krystal menutup jendela nya dan langsung berbalik badan menatap sehun dengan penuh pertanyaan."anniya,oppa bosan di rumah"jawab sehun tenang."mwo?oppa dateng ke sini Cuma gara-gara bosen?"krystal yang terkejut menedengar jawaban sehun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya."ne"sehun hanya menjawab nya singkat."oppa,tau dari mana alamat rumah ku?"krystal masih bingung dan masih mempunyai seribu pertanyaan di otak nya.'dari Victoria"jawab sehun singkat."tau no victoria dari mana?"Tanya krystal lagi yang masih bingung dengan jawaban krystal."dari nichkun"jawab sehun singkat hanya bisa mendesah keras dan duduk di ranjang nya."oppa,oppa bisa lihat tv atau main laptop ku"krystal merehbahkan di rinya di kasurnya yang menyalkan laptop krystal dan bermain game online,krystal tertidur lelap sehun yang menyadarinya berdiri dan menyelimuti krystal dengan lembut lalu mengecup kening krystal lalu sehun membuka jendela krystal dan melompat ke pohon dan segera terbangun dan mendapati sehun sudah pulang,krystal bangun dan segera mandi sore lalu memutuskan untuk bermain laptop sambil memakan chesse cake yang diberi eomma krystal menyendokan sepotong chesse cake di mulutnya sambil bermain PB (point blank) nya dengan senyum dan konsentrasi yang tinggi."kruyukkkk…"krystal memegangi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan,krystal mematikan laptop nya dan turun ke bawah sambil membawa piring kotor bekas chesse cake nya,krystal menaruh piring kotornya di tempat cuci dan segera duduk di meja makan dan mengambil kalguksu dan bossan lalu krystal segera memakan nya sampai habis ."krystal-sshi tadi ada orang mengirim ini"appa krystal memberikan amplop putih dengan pita bewarna biru sebagai perekat.

'Annyeong… Cuma mau kasih kamu tiket bioskop,hari ini bioskopnya main kalo kamu mau kamu bisa telp oppa nanti oppa jemput kalo kamu gak mau dateng sibuk jadi oppa kasihnya di ,no telp oppa "1856******'

Sehun oppa :D

Krystal mengambil tiket berjudul 'war of the god' krystal langsung tersenyum."eomma,aku mau nonton film sama temen boleh gk?"krystal menunjukan tiket bioskop itu ke eomma nya."oh,ne tapi jangan malem-malem ya pulang nya"krystal langsung bergegas ke kamarnya dan segera mandi selesai mandi krystal menelepon sehun selesai menelepon sehun krystal membuka lemarinya dan mengambil jegging dan shirt yang cukup panjang lalu krystal mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lalu menyisir rambutnya yang panjang lalu menguncir rambutnya menjadi satu rada ke sehun yang sudah menjemput krystal dengan pakaian yang rapi dan memakai gel rambut krystal tersenyum dan segera berangkat bersama sehun ke bioskop krystal bersemangat sekali dan sehun memperhatikan nya dengan senyum."krystal,kita beli snack dulu yuk"sehun mengajak krystal membeli snack dan krystal menganguk setuju sambil tersenyum lebar." itu kan.."


End file.
